Future History
by dyinghappyness24
Summary: When Big Time Rush meets the four, ambitious and talented girls of Florida, they refuse to let them slip from their grip. But having a relationship in Hollywood is far from easy! Can they keep up with what's catching on? NOT A SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is just something I wrote when I was bored...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot

Chapter 1:

Sky High Annoyance

"Ok, we gots to get the tickets first!" Cleo stated, tilting her luggage back and forth.

"Not it!" Lea screamed.

Kyla then came running from the bathroom yelling in one breath, "Guys, guys, I clogged an airport toilet! The old lady told me that the first one wasn't, but I didn't know the second one didn't work either! I had to get the biggest one out with my freaking hand, but there are still chunks of poo floating all around!"

"Sucks for you," Jewel told her.

"Shut up!"

"Guys, we need to get the tickets!" Jewel's twin sister, Joy, told them.

"Fine, I'll go!" Kyla offered.

"Why can't either of us do it?" Cleo whined, gesturing towards the other three.

"Because the ticket people don't like any of you," Lea reasoned, nonchalantly.

"Exactly," she said, running to buy the tickets.

About ten minutes later, she walked towards the four girls with one-way, first class tickets in her hand. They went through baggage check, rode the shuttle across the airport, and then skipped to their terminal. Lea, Kyla, Joy, Jewel, and Cleo sat at some random seats, waiting for the man to tell them when zone 1 would begin boarding flight B91 to California.

"How much longer," Cleo, once again, moaned for the eighteenth time.

"One hour, twenty seven-minutes, and forty-two seconds," Kyla announced to the seat across from her.

"Yay!" the twins cheered, getting annoyed with having to sit next to their whining cousin.

One hour, Twenty-Seven Minutes, and Forty Two Seconds Later…

"The captain has turned off the seat belt sign. You may now exit the plane. Thank you for flying with AirTran Airways. We hope you pick us once again for your upcoming flight!" the flight attendant spoke through the speakers.

The five stood up and began taking their carry-on luggage from the stow-away cabinets above them. "This…isn't…coming...out!" The youngest one strained.

"Use your smartlicles, Cleo." Kyla patted her shoulders, helping her afterwards.

"Thanks,"

"No need for thanks, this always happens to you!"

The girls exited the plane and went to baggage claim. Once they had everything, they walked towards the exit and into the bright LA sun. Joy spotted a man with a sign that read 'Reynolds Cousins' and led them that way.

"Are you the Reynolds?" the fat old man asked.

"No, we're the Hooperdinker Sisters! Of course we're the Reynolds!" Lea screamed at him, getting into the open door.

Kyla then said, "We apologize for her irrational behavior, sir."

"We are sorry to say that she was born that way…" Jewel said, stepping in after everyone else.

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is just something I wrote when I was bored...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot

Chapter 2:  
>Tall, Blonde, and Eyebrows<p>

No longer than a half hour later did they arrive at the gorgeous PalmWoods Hotel. They stepped out of the car and took in all the California air. Their surroundings were nothing like the damp, and extremely heated, weather back in Florida. The sun shined brightly and the faces stood friendly; half of the eyes on them. They smiled at each other in complete obliviousness of the stares.

All of a sudden the driver interrupted, bags stacked in front of him, "Girls, this isn't a movie, it's Hollywood! The REAL Hollywood! Cut the movie star crap and get in there!"

They gave him a confused glare and paid him the money owed, taking their luggage and walking in. Stepping towards the desk, a gigantically fat man stood in front of them.

"We're the Reynolds sisters... Can we have our room key...please?" Lea asked awkwardly.

"Depends," he responded mockingly. "Do you have reservation?"

"No, we have Satan in our pockets! Well duh we have reservations! Don't be such a freaking idiot and check your computer machine! Maybe if you hurried up and stopped being a wuss, we'd be done by now!" Kyla reasoned.

"Room, 5C," he handed them their key. "I'd give you a tour, but you irritate me, so figure this out yourselves!" Mr. Bitters, the hotel manager, smiled evilly.

The five girls slowly made their way to the elevator doors. "You guys go ahead; I wanna check this place out." Kyla told them, making her dull red hair sway as she looked around.

"Kay." Joy shrugged, letting the doors close.

"WAIT!" she jolted, wedging her foot in between the silver sliding door.

"What?" Cleo asked, scared a bit.

"Take my suitcase, would yah?"

"Fine!" Jewel whined, pulling her bag in and, finally, letting the doors close once again.

Kyla turned around with satisfaction, only to have bumped into a larger body, falling down in the process.

"I am so, so sorry." She apologized.

"No problem," a boy, about 6" feet tall, shaggy blonde hair, and an infectious smile, answered.

"No, that was way too cliché," Kyla argued, shaking her head in disagreement.

"I like cliché," he laughed a bit. "Wait, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Actually, yes... My sisters, well cousins, and I moved here about...seven minutes ago!"

The mysterious boy chuckled and continued on, "What are you here for?"

"Oh, we got this record deal thing with Gustavo someone...I kind of forgot his last name...'R' something..."

"Gustavo Rocque?"

"Yeah; do you know him?"

"Yeah, me and my best friends work with him."

"Oh, that's cool! I'm Kyla by the way! Sorry I didn't tell earlier." She smiled widely at him.

"It's okay! I'm Kendall! Gustavo did mention something about a new band!"

"And he did mention something about an extremely hot blonde boy that has the most perfect smile and gorgeous eyes that works with him and also has best friends."

"Really!" he questioned with an adorable smile.

"Nah, I was just kidding about that part!"

"Which part?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"When can I find out?"

"It depends," Kyla spoke teasingly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'll probably be in my room, trying to find the guts to call you." Kendall joked around.

"Then I guess you'll find out pretty soon." She handed him a small paper which held her cell phone number, and walked into the elevator, pushing the button as the doors close in on the smirk that she left with him.


End file.
